Illumination devices may be used in electronic components to provide visual indication of various states, modes, errors, and/or functions. For example, computer monitors, hard drives, disk drives, and network devices (e.g., interface cards, controllers, hubs, routers, or switches) may utilize Light-Emitting Diode (LED) devices to provide such indications. The connection status or line speed of a network connection may, for example, be indicated by the illumination (or lack thereof) of one or more LED devices on a Network Interface Card (NIC). In some applications, a controller or other logic device may cause one or more LED devices to be illuminated upon the occurrence of various events. The LED devices may, for example, be turned on, turned off, or blinked when a network connection is established. Such LED devices may be utilized in mobile platforms (e.g., notebook computers) because they tend to require small amounts of current as compared to other illuminating devices. As the power used by mobile computing devices and the desire for extended battery usage time increase however, even LED devices may consume undesirable amounts of power.